Azara (country)
Azara (/əzɑˈrə/) (Azaran: Atçaunt) is a North American island country located southwest of Mexico and east of the United El Kadsreian Nations. It's the most futuristic country in the world, due to its name, population, freeways, GDP, HDI index, and the number of skyscrapers, including their heights. History Prehistory: 112th century BC American colonization: 1720-1867 Republic of Azara: 1867-1945 North and South Azara: 1945-September 9, 1975 After World War II and being invaded, the country caused split into two nations, North and South Azara. North Azara became a republic and South Azara became a commonwealth. Modern Azara: September 9, 1975-present It became reunified after North and South Azara merged together during the invasion after the war from 6 years. Economy Territories Azara has 15 provinces. 8 in the north and 7 in the south. Azara has territory called San Reliches. Culture Media The country's commercial television networks are ATN (originated from North Azara), QBT, and PTV4 (originated from South Azara). Film companies are: Azara Pictures (national), CityFilms, etc. Population The population of the country has more than 100 billion people, making it the most populous country in the world, and also the most populous with green people. Climate People/Trends *Due to its name, it has a larger female population than male (of any age). *The entire population of this country is left-handed to write. *August is the rarest birth month in this country while it's the most common one for the rest of the world. *Azara has the most multilingual people in the world which even dozens of people in Azara can speak 100 - 250 languages in their lifetime. Only 2 people beat that record with one speaking 300 - 450 languages in his lifetime while the other one speaking 500 - 1000 languages in her lifetime. *The country has no crime nor regulation nor paying attention concentration, and listening. *The country has every language, including endangered and extinct languages. Events Politics Schools *The school week is from Monday to Friday. Sports Landscape *The largest and deepest lake is Lake Azara. *Azara has the hottest and driest place in the world called the Azara Desert. Incidents Technology *Azara's cars drive on the right, similar to the United States. *Azara has its own plug socket, which is Type P. *Azara's official (and national) web browsers are AzaraWeb (primary) and SparPage (secondary). *Azara has two operating systems called Azara OS (most popular, national, official, and primary), and UE-OS (secondary). *Azara's two largest mobile phone companies are Azara Telecommunications and FairyTel. Crime Category:Azara Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:Countries confederated in 1867 Category:Everything named Azara Category:Federal republics Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Arabic-speaking countries Category:Japanese-speaking countries and territories Category:Indonesian-speaking countries and territories Category:Chinese-speaking countries and territories Category:Portuguese-speaking countries and territories Category:Spanish-speaking countries and territories Category:German-speaking countries and territories Category:Arabic-speaking countries and territories Category:Azaran-speaking countries and territories Category:1860s Category:1867 Category:Tagalog-speaking countries and territories Category:French-speaking countries and territories Category:Italian-speaking countries and territories Category:Korean-speaking countries and territories Category:Russian-speaking countries and territories Category:Swedish-speaking countries and territories Category:Danish-speaking countries and territories Category:Finnish-speaking countries and territories Category:Norwegian-speaking countries and territories Category:Turkish-speaking countries and territories Category:Hindi-speaking countries and territories Category:Vicnoran-speaking countries and territories Category:Kapuran-speaking countries and territories Category:Janovian-speaking countries and territories